


Not Spider-Man

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Accords, Anti Ross, Flash is not Spider-Man, Inspired by the fics where Ross has Peter captured and tortured, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sokovia Accords, but Ross thinks he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Thaddeus Ross had been after the Spider-Man that Tony Stark had drafted into his fight with Captain America and his supporters. Spider-Man was an unregistered enhanced individual and he had been waiting to capture him under the Sokovia Accords.His men finally found him, a student at Midtown High. A student by the name of...... Flash Thompson?Inspired by Ultimate Spider-Man #86.





	Not Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fics where Ross has Peter kidnapped and tortured. After re-reading for the hundredth time, the Silver Sable arc of the Ultimate Spider-Man comics (one of my favorite storylines in that run), I thought what if Ross got the wrong student like Silver Sable and her mercenaries did in the comic.

Thaddeus Ross, former United States army general and the current Secretary of the State was sitted in his office. He had been reviewing news footage of the costumed crimefighter Spider-Man. Basically a glorified vigilante who should be taken in under the authority of the Sokovia Accords.

He was sure that Spider-Man was involved with Tony Stark, that was where he probably got his suit and tech from. Stark probably gave him his powers as well. How and why else would Stark bring him to the little fight he and the Sokovia Accords signed Avengers had in Germany against that other glorified vigilante Steve Rogers and his band of renegade Avengers.

Rogers didn’t deserve the name Captain America to him, well he had other vigilantes to worry about at the moment.

Trying to interrogate Stark about Spider-Man failed, he claimed he brought him with his suit and he didn’t even know who he was. What infuriated him was that he had no prove otherwise, if he tried to force Stark to show him his company’s private computers so he could look for evidence, then Stark would just lawyer up and make it a big media circus of him overstepping his bounds and authority.

Stark in general infuriated him.

Well he thought of a plan, he had men in New York in helicopters to look for Spider-Man and follow him to be captured. Once they have him in his grasp then they would interrogate him and study him to learn about his powers.

Then he could have him reveal his connection to Stark and Stark would have to play ball with him further.

He then got a phone call and answered it saying that they found Spider-Man and were tailoring him. Apparently he had now gone into the area of Midtown School of Science & Technology. “Bring him in, take him to a cell in the Raft.” He ordered with a big smirk on his face, he had him now. He then began telling his fellow Accords officials that he had Spider-Man.  
*PB*

Peter Parker in his suit as Spider-Man was now web slinging back to Midtown School of Science & Technology. He had decided to sneak out during lunchtime to do a little patrol. Nothing had happened so he was making his way back.

His suit was getting a call from Tony Stark and he had it answered. “So Peter, my suit’s tracker has found out and about during your school’s lunchtime. Do you really want to make Spider-Manning affect your school again, because if it does I just might take the suit back again.” Tony’s voice told him and Peter just sighed to himself.

“I am just fine Mr Stark, I was just out for a little patrol. I am heading back to school now, no harm, no foul.” Peter replied and Tony just scoffed back.

“No harm, no foul? Yeah right, you have to be careful out there. I already have people on my case thinking I am related to you, you know how it’s like for people like you now that we have the Sokovia Accords? Just be careful Peter.” Tony told him back before hanging up.

Peter then got to Midtown High without knowing that a helicopter was following him. It spotted him jumping down to Midtown High and getting changed next to the dumpster where he hid his schoolbag.

The man in the helicopter was telling him his men nearby in their communication devices, that Spider-Man was a student getting changed next to the dumpster. The men were in a van following the directions they were given and they began rushing in through the gates. The helicopter then landed so he could be there to instruct the arrest of Spider-Man under the Accords.

Peter had gotten changed and went past Flash Thompson who had walked by as he was putting his suit into his backpack. “Sleeping in the dumpster parker?” Flash yelled after him and Peter just ignored him as he went through the side entrance.

At that moment the men had rushed to Flash with their guns and telling him to put his hands in the air.

*PB*

Later that day Ross had gone to the Raft, “Sir we have been getting complaints from the Principal at Midtown, about our men kidnapping one of his students without an answer.......” one of the men told Thaddeus but he brushed him off.

“Tell him it’s out of his hands, this falls under the Sokovia Accords, this enhanced now belongs to the United States government.” Ross told him nonchantly as he instructed to be brought to Spider-Man’s cell. The kid inside looked to be terrified.

The pilot of the helicopter had gone to Ross and told him “ I saw him change into Spider-Man by a dumpster at Midtown. We have identified him as a student at the school, Eugene Thompson. He goes by ‘Flash’ as a nickname. Well off parents.” The pilot told Ross. Ross shook his head, Stark must know the kid’ parents and had been protecting him because of it.

“We couldn’t find his suit, might be hidden by Stark tech or something.” The pilot said and Ross shook his head, Spider-Man and Stark thought they were so smart.

“What did you get out of him?” he asked one of the guards at the Raft. The guards looked at him uncomfortable.

“The kids insists he is just a student and has no idea what we are talking about. He claims he is not Spider-Man and doesn’t know why we think he is.” The guard told him and Ross shoved him to the side muttering about them being useless. They will get him to crack one way or another.

“No use trying to hide it Spider-Man, we have you now. Might as well come clean now and tell me everything you have done with Stark!” he yelled at the cell but Flash seemed to scared to respond.

“Sir, bad news. We have been getting word that the kid’ parents have found out and demanding they give them back their son, they and the staff at Midtown have gone to the reporters of having their son kidnapped, they have already contacted several lawyers....” one of the assistants told Ross coming up to him.

Ross was starting to get infuriated “tell them that the kid broke the Accords, enhanced individuals not registering with the Accords will not be tolerated......” Ross shouted at him and then several scientists came up to Ross. “What could you possibly want?” Ross was ready to really begin losing his temper.

“Sir, we have done several tests of his blood in the last few hours. All results came out the same, there is nothing enhanced about the kid. He is a normal ordinary teenager.” The head scientist told Ross a bit afraid. Ross had his mouth wide open and then quickly realized that the powers must come from the suit.

“Sir, you have to see this.” Said another man walking up to Ross and he was wondering what was it this time.

Ross was shown to a television showing that Spider-Man had been busy at the moment and was clearly seen sling about the city at the web. The news report clearly said this was happening live.

“You told me that you saw this kid change into Spider-Man!” Ross thundered at the helicopter pilot furiously, the pilot didn’t have a clue as to what happened. Ross thought that he needed to get some spin doctors and do some damage control pronto.

Then came in several angry looking Accords Committee officials demanding an explanation. Then entered several lawyers and Tony Stark who was shaking his head. Ross just glared furiously.

*PB*

Flash Thompson had been returned home and had gone to see the doctors, the incident had turned into a media circus. People were now questioning the Accords if it meant that the government could just abduct people suspected to be enhanced.

People were now questioning if Thaddeus Ross should remain in power, there were reports that dug into the rumors of his shady history in the US military. Plus his involvement with the Hulk V Abomination fight in Harlem years ago and the rumors that he was involved with the creation of the Abomination.

Ross had been called into the offices of US President Matthew Ellis. He was not happy and did not buy any of Ross’ excuses. He shut him down when he said he could try and catch the real Spider-Man.

“I now honestly see that I have clearly chosen the wrong person to serve as the Secretary of the State, please clean out your office Thaddeus. Consider yourself fired, when you get called into court I think your best bet would be to plead guilty.” President Ellis told Ross, Ross was stubborn but only left when Ellis threatened to call security.

Ross cursed Ellis, Stark and most of all Spider-Man.

*PB*

After this there were now more Anti Accords protests and hearings, the Accords were now being reworked to account for mistaken identity and most of all, any human rights violations. Any of Ross’ previous supporters now cursed his name since under the reworked Accords, they found it a lot harder.

After some therapy and hospital visits, Flash was now ready to return to school. Peter, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones were at the school seeing Flash being dropped off.

Peter had been incredibly guilty about all this, he had gone over it with his Aunt May and Tony about it being his fault that the men were drawn to Midtown and captured Flash. They comforted him saying he could not predict this and most of the blame belongs to Thaddeus Ross.

That day when he heard that the men arrested Flash thinking he was Spider-Man, he decided he wanted to set things right his way. After school he wasted no time to go out as Spider-Man and make sure he was as seen as possible. To let those goons know they had gotten the wrong kid. It was stupid and it could have gotten him captured but he wanted to add to the trouble the guys would be in.

“Flash, man I am sorry about what you went through......” Peter told Flash sympathetically as he ran up to him.

“It’s cool Parker, I have been getting help and at least that Ross guy and his men will be in prison for a long time. Besides I find it honored that I was mistaken for a superhero.” Flash told Peter in a subdued voice and he decided to walk with him. Flash gave him a smile and told “you know there are men wanting to rights to make a lifetime movie of what happened?”


End file.
